


60 for 60

by WinryWeiss



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Case Fic, Community: sherlock60, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Friendship, Implied Slash, Multi, Spoilers, Yarders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryWeiss/pseuds/WinryWeiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 60 words ficlets for each of the 60 ACD stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charles Augustus Milverton ~ Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to hardboiledbaby for her help with proofreading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** :G  
>  **Notes** : Lestrade's PoV.
> 
>  
> 
> _"That's rather vague," said Sherlock Holmes. "My, it might be a description of Watson!"_  
>  _"It's true," said the inspector, with amusement. "It might be a description of Watson."_

_Might_ be a description of our good Doctor? It bloody hell **is**.

I truly must admire them. Sitting opposite Yard’s Inspector, albeit a friend, as if nothing happened. Both of their faces concealed behind masks of polite concern. 

“Well,” I raise myself to leave, “have you ever happen to encounter those two, pray, pass on my thanks.”

“Consider that done.”


	2. Silver Blaze ~ Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Not yet proofread!_**  
>   
> 
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Notes** : Outsider's PoV.

There is a method in his madness, they say. Well, I for one cannot conceive what my vanished race horse and limping sheep could possibly have in common, but... From his smug, satisfied smirk and the sudden, understanding sparkle in his companion’s bright blue eyes I guess they must have realised something that might forever remains a mystery for me.


	3. The Greek Interpreter ~ Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft's PoV.

I must admit that Latimer was not the only one who abused poor Mr. Melas.

I am also to blame.

When he asked for my advice, I could have obliged him. But then I realised that this might be the perfect opportunity to finally meet Sherlock’s flatmate.

A friend of my brother: in other words, the rarest of natural phenomena.


	4. The Valley of Fear ~ Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's PoV.
> 
>  
> 
> _"I am inclined to think--" said I._   
>  _"I should do so," Sherlock Holmes remarked impatiently._   
>  _I believe that I am one of the most long-suffering of mortals; but I'll admit that I was annoyed at the sardonic interruption. "Really, Holmes," said I severely, "you are a little trying at times."_   
>  _He was too much absorbed with his own thoughts to give any immediate answer to my remonstrance._

Over time I became accustomed to such behaviour. Holmes' reactions (or lack thereof) still bother me occasionally, as in this instance. But his words harm unintentionally, sometimes he doesn’t realise until I point it out. We move on, I forgive and forget instantly, but he does not.

The collection of novels I receive by way of apology grows unbearably extensive.


	5. The Man with the Twisted Lip ~ Diversion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Notes** : Bradstreet's PoV.
> 
> This scenario is **utterly hilarious**.
> 
>  
> 
> _“He’s a beauty, isn’t he?” said the inspector._  
>  _“He certainly needs a wash,” remarked Holmes. “I had an idea that he might, and I took the [...] tools with me.” [...]_  
>  _“He! he! You are a funny one,” chuckled the inspector._  
>  _“Now, if you will [...] open that door very quietly, we will soon make him cut a much more respectable figure.”_  
>  _“Well, I don’t know why not,” said the inspector._
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, Bradstreet, **what**?!

Even the most thrilling cases, the rush of chasing after the culprit, grow sort of monotonous over the course of 27 years. Not to mention the _mountains_ of paperwork.

That’s why I am always pleased to see Mr. Holmes.

His odd tricks and requests always turn out quite diverting.

Sponging a beggar? What a ridiculous idea! But ... Hell, why not?


	6. The Hound of the Baskervilles ~ Unforgettable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade's PoV
> 
>  
> 
> _“And then, Lestrade, we will take the London fog out of your throat by giving you a breath of the pure night-air of Dartmoor. Never been there? Ah, well, I don’t suppose you will forget your first visit.”_

It was not the unearthly hound which made my first visit of Dartmoor truly memorable. Oh, I doubt that I will ever banish from my nightmares the moment when it emerged from the fog. But besides that hellish creature I saw something even more astounding:

The shattering of Holmes’ mask as an uncaring, unperturbed logician, revealing the human being beneath.


	7. The Blue Carbuncle ~ Alibi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MacKenzie's PoV. 
> 
>  
> 
> Quite unexpected appearances.

“For the last time, Inspector, I **didn’t** steal that bloody Carbuncle. I was dining out with my friend.”

“Mr. Manders will affirm you anything.”

“Not Bunny, another friend. You can ask him, he should be here any minute.”

With Mr. Raffles' alibi arrival my mind went blank, for he turned out to be none other than the great Sherlock Holmes.


	8. The Copper Beeches ~ Not Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Notes** : Holmes' PoV.

Forcing the door open was a matter of seconds. Even though I didn’t bother to bring along my pickpocket tools, Watson is not so irresponsible and carries his old service revolver on himself all the time. From the state of the room, the window violently broken into, everything can be told.

Not good.

Still not a perfect locked room mystery.


	9. The Final Problem ~ Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Notes** : Holmes' PoV. Implied slash - but not the kind you'd expect, I daresay.

Silence brings life. It keeps the heart beating. 

I don’t mean my worthless existence, which is already at stake. What I have in mind is the heart outside one’s body - the most beloved person underneath the sun.

Moriarty’s right hand man is somewhere up there - a tiger hunter whose heart, by my endeavour, is lost forever in the waterfall.


	10. The Empty House ~ Reputation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** : PG  
>  **Notes** : Moran's PoV. Implied slash - but not the kind you'd expect, I daresay.

Silence brings life. It keeps the reputation untainted. 

Perhaps I haven’t been able to protect him like I should, but I’ll never allow his name to be discredited. That’s why I’m sending pleading looks to the man who took everything from me. And he, ever the clever, understands.

„Allow me to introduce Colonel Sebastian Moran, late Professor Moriarty’s lov...yal companion.”


	11. The Bruce-Partington Plans ~ Well-timed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Notes** : Mycroft's PoV.

As I expected his stubborn refusal, I was extremely pleased that I did not need to urge Sherlock to assume this investigation. I’m well aware of Watson’s remarkable influence on my brother, yet ... for getting Sherlock out off his dark moods sometimes a true miracle would be needed.

Or an intriguing murder, judging from the grateful look Watson gave me.


	12. The Abbey Grange ~ Concealment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_Not yet proofread!_ **
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rating** : G  
>  **Notes** : Hopkins' PoV. 
> 
>  
> 
> I always wondered why Hopkins seems so uninterested in this case. And why he panics later, practically flees away without dinner, when Holmes brings up the idea of the theft being mere blind.

Will he uncover the truth? I hope not.

I shouldn’t have sent for him. 

It is obvious now! Unhappy marriage with drunkard. Well-know gang of burglars. Wine glasses? What ruffian would bother with such? The silverware stolen? Petty trinkets. 

It was Lady Brackenstall, or someone protecting her.

She experienced a living hell. No need to send her to real one.


	13. The Problem of Thor Bridge ~ Unarmed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes' PoV
> 
>  
> 
> _"Watson," said Holmes, "I have some recollection that you go armed upon these excursions of ours."_   
>  _It was as well for him that I did so, for he took little care for his own safety when his mind was once absorbed by a problem so that more than once my revolver had been a good friend in need. I reminded him of the fact._   
>  _"Yes, yes, I am a little absent-minded in such matters."_

“You have your revolver, I trust?”

“ _Of course_ I do, Holmes. I never go unarmed, unlike you, when you drag me to heaven knows where.” Watson shot me a reproving look.

“Oh, my dear Watson, you cannot be more wrong.” I smiled at him. “I am always armed.”

After all, I seldom venture into dangerous situations without my trustworthy Boswell.


	14. The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax ~ Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes' PoV.
> 
>  
> 
> _"You know that I cannot possibly leave London. [...] Scotland Yard feels lonely without me."_

I glared at my diary.

Besides Abrahams’ case, Gregson needs my testimony in two days. Lestrade will come to consult on the Clapham arsons, tomorrow at the latest. Hopkins presumably solved his burglary, I expect his report today. Even Bradstreet asked for advice.

Perhaps if I reschedule ... But it is impossible.

No choice then.

“How about Lausanne, my dear Watson?”


	15. The Sussex Vampire ~ The Embarrassment of Dracula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes' PoV.

“It was your own fault.” I smack the cold compress to Watson’s cheek.

He had left _Dracula_ open on my desk. Unsurprisingly, it was ineffable twaddle. Yet, somehow gripping.

Therefore, when Watson soundlessly and quite suddenly touched my shoulder I acted on instinct.

He laughs again, wincing slightly from the bruise I caused: “Self-defence? Holmes, you _shrieked_ like a girl.”


	16. The Red Circle ~ Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gregson's PoV.

I tensed when I saw two shadowy figures heading towards me. Could they be accomplices of that brute, Gorgiano? Or just some random passers-by?

Then the light fell upon their faces. I relaxed with relief.

Just the man I needed to see! Ever calm, even with a ruthless murderer lurking upstairs.

And what’s even better, Mr. Holmes is with him.


	17. The Three Garridebs ~ Overprotective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's PoV.

One might assume Holmes’ long acquaintance with the criminal world would inure him to the sight of injuries.

Apparently, not if they're mine.

“ _You're bleeding!_ ”

“Holmes, it’s a mere scratch.”

My foolish hope that he would calm down was destroyed by the Yarders’ arrival. Lestrade rushed in, face pale. “ _Doctor!_ ”

Both of them fussing over me - a nightmare come true.


	18. The Illustrious Client ~ Planning Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Sebastian Moran's PoV.
> 
>  
> 
> _“If your man is more dangerous than the late Professor Moriarty, or than the living Colonel Sebastian Moran, then he is indeed worth meeting.”_
> 
>  
> 
> Plannign Revenge Or How does Colonel Moran spend his time in Dartmoor Prison.

Through my window I can see the sunset.

It’s bloody annoying.

My last cellmate endured my company for whole four days before he killed himself. I didn’t even have to incite him. Well, not much.

I read a lot. Before, I barely touched a book. But to plan my revenge on Holmes, _The Hound of the Baskervilles_ proves particularly educative.


	19. The Three Gables ~ Felony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's PoV.
> 
>  
> 
> _Sherlock Holmes shrugged his shoulders. “Well, well,” said he, “I suppose I shall have to compound a felony as usual.”_

I didn’t even bat an eye after Holmes’ statement.

Nevertheless, I tried to count the occasions we became criminals in the eyes of the law. If memory serves, that would be at least 39 cases of breaking and entering and 24 of suppressing the evidence.

And once we locked Lestrade in a pantry. 

Needless to say, the Inspector wasn't amused.


	20. The Mazarin Stone ~ Honest Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watson's PoV.

Upon my return I found Holmes in his armchair, unmoving and unresponsive. At first I busied myself with a novel, not wanting to disturb his contemplative mood.

After some hours I started talking despite his continued silence, trying to draw him back to reality.

“Watson?” Holmes stood in the doorway. “Are you aware that you’re conversing with my wax bust?”


	21. His Last Bow ~ Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes' PoV.
> 
>    
>  _"Stand with me here upon the terrace, for it may be the last quiet talk that we shall ever have."_

We were enjoying each other’s company before the departure, reminiscing fondly, when Watson suddenly asked: “Supposing you had the chance, would you go back in time?”

In his eyes I saw the memory of bygone youth, of an era of horse-drawn carriages and shimmering gaslight.

Oh, how I long to live through it once again, another lifetime by his side.


End file.
